Chiefs of the Frisii
History of the Frisii Frizian In the year 67 a man named Frizian was lowborn man in the Wildland. Then he saw a man walking through the Wilderness. He was carrying a dead wolf an incredibly size. Frizian followed the man and saw him bury the beast. Frizian then approached him and asked him what he was doing. The man replied that he was burying Fenrir, Wolf of the God Loki. Frizian stood with the man and remained with him during the burial. Frizian then invited the man to stay with him in his cabin. The man came with him. Frizian lived in a cabin with his wife and his sons Servian, Harún and Halmut. The man then revealed himself to be Loki. Loki then promised Frizian that he would become a father of a great tribe and that his family would rule for thousands of years. Frizian then created himself as Chief of the Frisii. Servian and Harún In 91 Frizian died and his elder son Servian became the new Chief. Servian had three new cabins built for his brothers. Then his brother Harún started wandering to distant lands. His path led him to Tuscany. There ruled Frigg, son of Loki. Harún befriended Frigg's grandson Wodan and Wodan's cousin Týr. In 93 Harún married Týr's daughter Frigga. Harún brought Thor son of Týr to Servian and they declared to become sister tribes. Thor married Servia, daughter of Chief Servian. When Servian died in 115, Harún succeeded him. Harún died in 129 and was succeded by Servian's son Serynus. Serynus I Serynus was far more hostile chief than his forefathers. He now ruled a tribe of 46 men. In 131 he murdered King Thor and tried to usurp his throne. However Serynus was killed together with many of his brethren. He was succeeded by the more peaceful and pro-Tuscan Tamar, son of Harún. The Servian Dynasty After the death of Chief Baín I, the sons of Chief Barristan I and the sons of Chief Fhaladan II united to form one family. They wanted all Chiefs to be from either line. This lasted from 329 till 393. In 340 the Frisii were attacked by the Iron King. Chief Baladan I surrendered to him and became his servant. In 362 Chief Serynus II aided Ambrosinus the Great in his assault on the Iron King. This liberated the Frisii as the Iron King was defeated. Fall of the Servian Chiefs In 393 the Harúnians and the Halmirians were angry with the fact that only Servians were becoming Chiefs. Three Harúnian brothers, Bombur, Bofur and Turambar led the revolt. To fight this they attempted a coup d'état and they killed Chief Serynus III. Bombur and Bofur had both died in the revolt. Turambar was then elected by the Council of Elders as the new Chief. The Harúnian Dynasty and Huor's Solution However freedom was lost, since when Turambar died his nephew Túrin was elected Chief and in 412 after his death Turambar's son Huor became Chief. Huor acknowledged to the Council and the new Servian leader, Mardan, great-nephew of Serynus III that the Frisii had traded one ruling family for another. Therefore Huor married his granddaughter Hian to Mardan to form an alliance between the Servians and the Harúnians. When Huor died in 423 he was succeeded by his son Húrin, who was thoroughly supported by Mardan. In 457 Húrin II died and was succeeded by Mardan, who in turn was succeeded by his brother-in-law Hador I in 468. The First Migian-Frisii War In 470 Chief Magos of the Migians came to see Chief Hador. He demanded that Hador surrendered to him and that they would become servants of the Migians. Hador refused. Magos then invaded the Frisii. Hador valiently defended the Frisii, but he was killed in battle at the age of 70. His nephew the 40 years old Hardang then took command and defeated the Migians. He killed Magos in battle himself and conquered some Migian land in the progress. Magos his son, Mirianos then surrendered to Hardang and the two agreed to peace. Hardang was than unanimously elected as the new Chief. Hardang died in 500 and was succeeded by the Servian Suradan, who was already 57 years old and sickly. He died after ruling for 4 years. They then elected Hardang's son Barahir as the new Chief. In 509 Barahir came into contact with the Latins. He wanted an alliance with them to fortify against the Migians, whom were growing in strength. King Claudius II of the Latins agreed to an alliance and Barahir's granddaughter Harimia was married to Claudius' son Claudius III. List of Chiefs of the Frisii Elected Chiefs Frizian I (67-91) Founder Servian I (91-115) Servian Harún I (115-129) Harúnian Serynus I (129-131) Servian Tamar I (131-154) Harúnian Halmir I (154-167) Halmirian Harún II (167-188) Harúnian Adan I (188-193) Servian Fhanidan I (193-197) Servian Frizian II (197-198) Harúnian Fhaladan I (198-229) Servian Sheridan I (229-248) Servian Húrin I (248-255) Harúnian Fundin I (255-271) Halmirian Boltin I (271-281) Servian Fhanidan II (281-301) Servian Barristan I (301-320) Servian Baín I (320-329) (Harúnian) Baladan I (329-346) Servian Fhuradan I (346-351) Servian Barristan II (351-360) Servian Serynus II (360-364) Servian Frizian III (364-391) Servian Serynus III (391-393) Servian Turambar I (393-395) Harúnian Túrin I (395-412) Harúnian Huor I (412-423) Harúnian Húrin II (423-457) Harúnian Mardan I (457-468) Servian Hador I (468-470) Harúnian Hardang I (470-500) Harúnian Suradan I (500-504) Servian Barahir I (504-514) Harúnian Belemir I (514-519) Harúnian Baragund I (519-532) Harúnian Barristan III (532-538) Servian Bregor I (538-546) Harúnian Húrin III (546-550) Harúnian Servior I (550-553) Servian Salvador the Old (553-596) Harúnian Servior II (596-603) Servian Bink the Strong (603-631) Harúnian House of Bink Bink the Strong (603-631) Founder Bingon I (631-632) Son of Bink the Strong Bingon II (632-633) Son of Bingon I Bink II (633-654) Son of Bingon I Bingon III (654-692) Son of Bink II Bongo I (692-695) Son of Bingon III Bingon IV (695-712) Son of Bingon III Bink III (712-758) Son of Bingon IV Bingon V (758-800) Son of Bink III Bingon VI (800-804) Son of Bingon V Bingon VII (804-831) Son of Bingon VI Bingon VIII (831-841) Son of Bingon VII Bingon IX (841-891) Son of Bingon VIII Bink IV (891-895) Son of Bingon IX Claudius I (895-927) Son of Bink IV Bingon X (927-928) Son of Claudius I Claudius II (928-968) Son of Bingon X Bingon XI (968-1000) Son of Claudius II Claudius III (1000-1007) Son of Bingon XI Bingon XII (1007-1049) Son of Claudius III Bink V (1049-1074) Son of Bingon XII Claudius IV (1074-1079) Son of Bink V Xenoras I (1079-1112) Son of Claudius IV Bingon XIII (1112-1138) Son of Xenoras I Bink VI (1138-1183) Great-great-grandson of Bingon XII The End of the Frisii In 1183 Bink VI died. All his descendants were then massacred and the Frisii lands were added to Anglaria. The Descendants of Bink the Strong held the title of Chief of the Frisii for 580 years, making them the longest ruling family up to that moment. A little more than a hundred years after the death of Bink VI, a descendant of Bingon XIII, Julius Aurelius Xenoras became King of Frisia, returning the Frisii tribe to a Frisian leader. Category:Chiefs of the Frisii Category:Wildmen Category:Souvereigns Category:Nobles